AFTERSHOCK: Beneath the Ashes
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: I just wanted to tell you that Jean and I have the plans for the wedding done. Here's the guestlist......She's gone......Everything will be alright.......read and review!


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I can only dream. They are owned by Marvel and the company that makes the movie.

****

Author's Note: I love X-men so much that I went out and bought the second one (I also have the first one). Actually I got it for Christmas. Anyways, this is my first movie fic and I'm so excited! Please review and if you liked this story then you should read my other ones in the X-men Evolution section! Thanks and enjoy!

**AFTERSHOCK: Beneath the Ashes**

__

It cascaded behind her like a river of creamy white material. It sloped like a waterfall in a heap until it covered her feet. She shivered as she felt a breeze blow by her. But it was not because of the off-the-shoulder ensemble she wore, but the joy she held. Her veil dropped to the bottom of her bare back and over her short, fiery red hair as she stepped forward. Each white heel clicking on the sun covered wooden floor at a time, slowly. 

Her red lips curled into a smile that lit the room as she encountered the other half of her soul's presence.

His eyes, which were hidden behind ruby-quartz sunglasses, rested so peacefully when he viewed the angel that had come down from Heaven just for him.

She stood up proud and tall and outlined the words with her mouth, "I love you Scott Summers."

"I love you too Jean Grey," Scott whispered as he noticed Professor Xavier stroll out in his wheelchair ready to accompany Jean down the aisle. All the students at mutant high and the teachers were watching with pleasure. He looked around and saw her family and other families there too.

Her dress sparkled and so did her face. Scott looked over at the bride's maid, Jean's best friend Storm. He gave a little smile and waited for his beauty to approach the stand.

He looked at his watch. It was six p.m. and now it's eight thirty a.m. 

What? he thought to himself curiously.

RING, RING, RING!!!!!!! The alarm clock sounded as Scott woke up and looked around the room. It was filled with pictures of the good times everyone had with each other at _Xavier's School for Youngsters_. Of course pictures of the Liberty Island incident, all their missions, and the previous one with Stryker didn't make the wall. He reached over to the table and hit the button that stopped that horrible sound that had ruined his dreams.

"At least all of us survived each and every one of our battles against mankind," Scott said with a smile as he looked at the pictures more closely.

One consisted of everyone in the school with their smiles plastered on their faces. Another was of Rogue and Bobby. It looked as if they were having fun playing a game but Bobby's eyes were on Rogue in longing and wanting. He noticed one on the far side of the nicely painted red walls. It was one of Storm and Kurt smiling together and having a good time. 

He gave a little smirk when he noticed a picture of Logan and the students. They were all gathered around him holding gallons of water. Scott was surprised he didn't go crazy and slash them with his claws. Logan wasn't his favorite person in the world but he was part of the team now and he couldn't do anything about it. 

He looked face forward and stared at the fireplace for a giant portrait of Jean lay over the it and Scott hadn't even looked at it for one second.

Not even a glimpse.

____________________________________________________________

"Scott, are you having breakfast with us?" Storm asked from outside Scott's door as she tucked her white hair behind her ebony ear. "Scott? You have to eat something!"

Nightcrawler approached behind her and put his three fingered blue hand on her shoulder. "Vhat's the matter?"

"Scott is going to go hungry if he doesn't eat anything," Storm said.

"I'll go get him," Kurt said as he was abruptly interrupted.

"Do you want to scare the man half to death?" Storm asked rhetorically with a small smile. "I'm going in." She reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly. The door was locked.

"Hey Storm," Rogue said in her southern accent with Bobby at her side. Storm gave her a worried look. "We all miss her, but ah think Scott is goin crazy."

"Guys!" Scott exclaimed in a whisper as he ran towards the door. 

"Scott!" they all exclaimed happily.

"You guys have to be quiet," Scott said solemnly. "Jean's asleep in there." He walked away leaving a shocked crowd behind.

Scott walked into Professor Xavier's class and said, "I need to talk to you please."

"Sure Scott," Professor Xavier said calmly in his British accent as he moved his wheelchair to follow Scott outside the classroom. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No," Scott said knitting his eyebrows at the unusual question. "I just wanted to tell you that Jean and I have the plans for the wedding done. Here's the guestlist."

He walked away not bothering to see the worried expression on Professor Xavier's face. Professor X walked back into the classroom and set the papers Scott had handed to him on his desk. "Everything will be alright," he whispered to himself. "I hope."

____________________________________________________________

Logan looked up from his bed at the knock on his door. He groaned and ran his hand through his raven hair and down his beard. He growled under his breath as he got out of bed slowly listening to the endless knocks.

He opened the door to find Scott in front of it. If this was any normal day he would have slammed the door on old Cyclops' face, but this was not a choice after the incident at Alkali Lake three days ago. Scott needed some comfort and he was the man to do it. He had become fond of their odd relationship lately. Although Jean had chosen Scott over him.

He tried to give a small smile. "Finally decide to come out of your room after three days?" Logan asked signaling for him to come in. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what Logan?" Scott asked as Logan formed lines on his forehead. "There's nothing to talk about. I just wanted to tell you to buy a tuxedo. I figured you didn't own any."

"What the……" Logan said as he was cut off by Professor Xavier. 

"Why don't you two go buy Logan's tuxedo," Professor Xavier said. "Charge it on my account and I believe black is the most suitable color. 

Logan eyed the Professor and moved his pupils back and forth. _This gives you two a chance to talk alone, peacefully,_ Logan heard the Professor say telepathically. _Please help him Logan._

Logan nodded and patted Scott on his shoulder.

____________________________________________________________ 

Scott looked at himself in the mirror satisfied of the tuxedo he picked out for Logan since Logan wasn't an expert. He had told Scott that he has to try it on first to see if it looks stupid or not.

"How's this one?" Scott asked.

"The Professor said that expressing your feelings out loud will help you through this," Logan said solemnly.

"Black suits you," Scott said buttoning the jacket.

"Stop trying to deny the truth."

"Of course it needs a little ironing."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm sure Jean will love it."

"SHE'S GONE!"

"She did say she was going shopping," Scott said as he went to the fitting rooms and changed. When he came out Logan jumped out of his chair. Scott looked over at Logan who looked like he was trying to help and ran out of the store.

"Cyclops!!" Logan screamed as he ran after him.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked curiously. 

"I'm going back to the mansion," Scott said clenching his jaw, trying to keep his cool.

"I thought I was taking the motorcycle?" Logan asked as Scott hopped on it and drove away. "He took my helmet. Well, technically it's his." He shook his head and tried to open the door to his red Porsche. "He took the keys too!" Logan didn't hesitate as he punched through the glass and hopped in. He turned the car on with his claw which seemed to be a routine now.

"Where is he going?" Logan asked himself as Scott made a right turn when the mansion was to the left.

____________________________________________________________

Scott felt his heart in his throat and his head beating dramatically. He started breathing hard and his mind started vibrating. He looked at the red light that was over him and didn't hesitate to pass it. There was no stopping now. 

He pressed down hard on the gas until his whole body ached with tension. He could feel a hole in his heart. A giant hole that everything just went through without stopping. It would go straight through him and the pain would pierce his muscles and bones. His blood tightens and his head throbs. But none of that matters anymore. Nothing matters.

He looked over at his speed limit that was reaching towards eighty five. 

__

Scott………… he heard a sweet voice in his head and slowed down to sixty five.

He clenched his jaw tighter until his teeth slid against each other.

He finally reached the place that he had been longing to see for so long.

Alkali Lake.

____________________________________________________________

Logan looked out the windshield in amazement. He's glad he actually caught up with that boy. He's crazier than he seems. He looked around Alkali Lake and got out of the car.

"I thought I was the one who's supposed to be running away on the motorcycle," Logan said as Scott looked over to him speechless.

Scott cleared his throat. "I didn't realize you were following me."

"You also failed to realize how fast you were going," Logan said to him. 

Scott looks around the lake and takes in the naturedly smell of pine. He notices the orange, yellow, and green leaves that crackle on the ground and go wherever the wind takes them. He looks at the snow covered mountains and closes his eyes, not caring that Logan is watching.

"Punch me," Logan said as Scott looked over to him.

"What?"

"PUNCH ME DAMN IT!!!!!!" Logan yelled as Scott stood there, frozen. "PUNCH ME FOR JEAN THEN!!!"

Scott breathes hard in anger at the mention of her name as tears well up in his eyes. He makes two fists with his hands as they turn beat red. He swings and punches Logan in the eye, then the nose, and finally his jaw. 

Logan steps back as Scott's chest heaves. He watched as Logan heals and then makes another move.

"Why did you leave me Jean? WHY?!?!?!?!?" Scott said as he kicked Logan in the balls and then elbowed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground and bent his head towards the lake. "Can you answer that question Logan? Can you?"

"She's still with you in here," Logan said as he put his hand on his own chest. "I miss her too."

Scott looked up at Logan with understanding and respect.

"You forgot something at home that belongs to you," Logan says as he takes out a red rose. Scott takes it and holds it helplessly on the palms of his hands. He closes his eyes and breathes the air through his nose. He kisses the petals of the rose as Logan digs a whole in the dirt. Scott places the rose in it as Logan finishes the work.

Logan reaches out his hand as Scott lets his arm be taken in it and be lifted from the ground. He puts the tips of his fingers to his mouth and kisses it. He points his hand towards the mountain and lake and follows Logan to the vehicles.

He stops in his tracks as Logan hops on to the motorcycle. He looks to the left and then to the right. He feels a warm breeze over him and smiles for the first time in days. He closed his eyes as his whole body shivers.

__

Scott………… I love you.

____________________________________________________________ 

__

He looked at his watch and saw the hands go back to six p.m. He looked over at his best man, Logan, and smiled. He heard Kurt recite beautiful words. That of a prayer. 

He blinked as his eyes glazed over with tears of joy.

He lifted her veil and gazed at the angel. His angel. She was beautiful. Her eyes glittered as if they were made of stars.

"I do."

"I do."

Their hands connected with each other and caressed each other's soft skin.

Their lips entangled themselves in each other and their breaths became one. 

____________________________________________________________

****

Author's Note: I hoped you liked it! I sure did. I also enjoyed writing it. What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic.

Now: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
